Two Paths that should never cross
by ElfieTechMage
Summary: Okay... I really should lay off writing fics while RPing... This is based loosely on an RP I'm in. It's a Resident Evil / Silent Hill cross over... Though... hm... yeah you'll have to read it to find out what's going on. Pairings inside....
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill or Resident Evil. I'm just messing with the characters. I promise to put them away in more or less, the same shape I snagged them from for the fic. Rating may go up.

AN: This takes place more in the book story line than the game one. I don't own Rebecca or hell most of the characters that are in this. The idea came when I was chatting with some friends in an RP community that I belong to. We were having fun with the fact that my Becky Chambers was so popular with the guys (Hey she's like everyone's baby sister right? Okay so maybe not Claire's.) anyway, that Community that I'm in is a mix of characters from both Silent Hill and Resident Evil. I've only played Silent Hill 3. So if I mess up some of the details I'm sorry. I'm going with how the characters are on the forum. I've also put Becky at 18.

And yes the main pairings are: Billy Coen/Rebecca Pyramid head/Rebecca May be more added later.

Man writing it that way. Becky's a slut! XD Anyway, Konami and Capcom own most of the characters. Those who aren't owned by them are either extras I made up, or other players in the game. (Most likely I made characters up!) And I'm fudging around with a few details for this so that it would work for a fic. After all I had to figure out someway that the two games would co-exist without being games

If the muses have their way May be a few Yaoi pairings too. Keeping the muses curbed really! Yelps as one of the muses throws something at her. Okay I'll have to slip in a few scenes Shudders I should get tamer muses. Or take away the key to the liquor cabinet

People, grab your brain bleach, you're going to need it. Two Paths that should never cross __

Prologue

She knew she should try to find someone that would help her find her father, but she couldn't find any adults on the street. Though it was hard to see through the fog. Ever since her birthday, she had been stuck in the town.

Daddy hadn't wanted to leave. Hugging her stuffed bunny closer, she tried to remember where the hospital was. Maybe there she'd find someone.

She had been there enough times since Daddy had brought her there that she knew the way. At least this time it wasn't because she was hurt.

A man ran past after stomping on something. She pulled back letting him go without seeing her before she went to see what he had stepped on.

It was a bug, as large as Daddy's hands. The thing had a human like face. She knelt beside it, carefully reaching down to pick it up. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." When it calmed down she scooped it up, leaving her stuffed animal in it's place. "Maybe they can help you at the hospital." She smiled holding the bug in her arms cradling it close not wanting to hurt it more.

Took her an hour to find the hospital in the fog. The bug was a little better, and was now riding on her shoulder. She went to open the door and found a few nurses inside. All of them seemed off, so she didn't bother going to them.

"This way…" She saw a dark haired girl wave to her and turn running down a hall. The girl had looked older than she was. Maybe she was here visiting as well.

"Wait!" She followed the girl to an elevator, the lights started to dim, but she didn't mind. Stepping into the elevator she moved to the center of the cage. The bug skittered into her arms making small noises as if it was scared.

"It's okay, maybe she knows where the doctors are. They'll fix you up and we can…" She was about to say 'find Daddy', though the small girl knew she didn't want to find him. He'd hurt her again. "Maybe then we can find someone to take me home…" She sat on the floor hugging the creeper in her arms. "Miss Mommy…"

The elevator door opened. Soft light lit a trail towards a door. She saw the older girl standing before it.

"You were upstairs. You know where a doctor is? He was hurt, I wanted to make sure he's okay." She saw the girl step back slightly.

"I was curious about you. You don't feel like the others."

The little girl blinked a moment; the older girl seemed to be hurt, her skin blackened. "You… you're skin's crinkly…" She saw sadness in the girl's eyes as she returned to normal. "I sowwy. Your daddy hurt you too didn't he? Mine says we'll go home, I miss mommy…" She hugged the creeper close again. "I don't have friends here."

The girl touched her shoulder. "I'll be your friend. You shouldn't be here though." The girl smiled softly. "You'll be okay. I promise okay? He won't hurt you again."

"Promise?" She bit her lip. She was feeling tired. The girl sat down on the floor and motioned for the younger girl to sit with her. The smaller girl curled up next to her, resting her head on the girl's lap, holding the bug close to her. After a few minutes her eyes closed.

"Found her!" A man called as he found the small girl curled up on the floor in the burned out hospital. Her clothes were still clean, as if she had been carried and set on the floor. There were signs the child had been hurt.

She sat up blinking as the light shined on her.

"Becky…" A woman ran past him and scooped her up holding her tightly. "Becky I've been so worried…"

"Mommy?" She hugged the woman crying. "Mommy… I want to go home… Please, like it was before… you me and daddy…" She felt the woman tense a little. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's not coming sweetie." She stood holding the girl close. She turned walking off. Becky looked over her shoulder. A small ghost of a girl gave a sad wave. Becky waved back.

"I'll come play again later. I promise."

"Who you talking to honey?"

Becky looked up at her mother. "My friend. She said Daddy wouldn't hurt me again, then you found me." She hugged her mom again.


	2. Just Another Day

Two paths that should never cross  
- Just another day….

Rebecca Chambers turned to raspberry one of the boys that were catcalling her and her 'cousin'. The two of them had been playing the role of cousins since she had come to Portland. David had dropped her off at his friend's house after they had gotten out of Exeter. She had gotten a few calls from him and the others, pretty much telling her to sit tight a while longer. The young Ex-S.T.A.R.S. member hated hiding, especially on her own, but the place was safer than trying to stay with the adults. So far she hadn't run into trouble, it had only been two months, and hacking into the school's computer to forge her records had been a piece of cake. The hardest part was trying to act somewhat interested in the classes she was in and acting like a stereotypical teen.

At least she had Heather to help her out with that. Seemed the girl was good at hiding secrets too. Thinking about it Rebecca realized that Heather wasn't the only one. Harry, her father, seemed to be hiding something. Rebecca hadn't pried though. Mostly because she knew she pried, they'd pry into her past. She didn't want to get them involved with Umbrella.

"You know you keep that up they'll just keep at it." Heather bit back a laugh at the smaller teen. Rebecca turned back to her with a grin, brushing a lock of brown hair out of bright eyes.

"I know, but it is kind of cute watching them scramble like that. You'd think I was a cheerleader or even a blonde the way they act." She paused a moment, her eyes catching a tall form that was following them. The dark hair and muscular build almost made her turn around to look to see if it was in fact whom she thought it was.

_ It can't be Coen… There's no way he'd be on the East Coast. _ She closed her eyes a moment._/ He would have made it to Mexico or Canada by now. That is if he even made it out of Raccoon before it… No, he had a head start._ She managed to fight a shudder as she touched the glass doors. _ Besides, I'm just a kid, why would he search me out?_ She didn't even realize the worried look that crossed her face.

"Becca?" Heather touched her arm making her jump. "Easy there, looked like you had seen a ghost."

"Nah, I'm fine, just remembered something I needed to do that's all." She smiled. "Come on, we were going to grab lunch then do some shopping right? Harry wanted us to pick up a book for him." She hoped the taller teen would buy it. "Let me guess you want a burger." She grimaced. "Let's hope they don't trash my salad again."

"You're probably the only teenager here that eats salads at a fast food joint." Heather shook her head. She didn't know why the girl was so picky, something about an allergy, at least that's what they had been told. Becky seemed to keep it up though.

It had been good to see 'Uncle David' again though. Even if it had been for a few hours before he had to run again. Her dad had owed him a favor and Rebecca was how he was repaying the favor. At least the girl was cool. The two of them had already managed to get her dad to ease up on some things. Though she couldn't get Becky out of the house for too long. If only she could get the girl to go party now and then.

Becky laughed. "Yeah you're right, but don't even think of trying to get me to eat any of those nasty things. You know how bad they are for you?" She stepped into the air-conditioned building and sighed slightly glad to be out of the heat. It reminded her too much of earlier in the summer, the memory of the smell of rotting flesh making her pale slightly.

Of course Becky didn't know exactly how much Heather and Harry actually knew, after all, a lot of her first night there was hazy. She blamed it on stress, but had a feeling that David had slipped something into the soda he had gotten her at the truck stop before they had gotten into town. _ He probably slipped it in to try to help me get a little sleep._/ "Okay, okay, I'll just get fries. I'm not hungry right now."

"And you complain about what I eat. Really Rebecca, you need to eat more." Heather lightly teased draping an arm over the smaller girl, fighting the urge to give her a noogie.

"So you and Harry keep saying. Really, I'm fine. I've always been picky about what I eat." She grinned a little as she slipped out from Heather's grasp. "Come on, let's go already."

Entering the mall after the pair was a man, in his late twenties, wearing a blue shirt over a white wife beater and tight jeans. _ Looks like that Trent guy was right. She's here._/ He slipped into one of the shops near the store the girls went into shaking his head. _ She looks like hell though, last few months weren't easy on the kid._ He sighed to himself. He had felt bad about leaving the rookie alone once they had gotten out of the testing facility. Even if she had ordered him to leave or she would have been forced to take him in. _ The kid really is too trusting. _

He thought back. It had been two weeks ago when the man had walked up to him in a little cantina. The man had been in a finely tailored suit, looking like he would have been better off in a tourist section of town. Even so, the man seemed oddly at ease in the cantina, the smile the man wore never seemed to leave his face.

Billy shook his head. He didn't want to remember the conversation he had had with the man just yet. After all, he knew Becky was alive; he needed to get her alone so he could talk to her. Just to make sure she was still his Becky. The sweet little kid that had helped him in the facility, had in fact grown up some.

"She still looks good though, little on the thin side…" He muttered to himself as he slipped put of the shop seeing Becky and the other girl slipped out of the fast food place, both sipping at soft drinks and nibbling on fries.

Silently he thanked Trent for being unable to figure out how to contact Becky in any other way that wouldn't have drawn attention to her. That's where Billy had come in after all, once he had gotten back to the States it hadn't been hard to find her either. Trent had known what town she was in, so it hadn't been too hard to search her out.

"We should go look at music…" Heather watched as Becky glanced behind them again. Looking through the glass store front she saw the older man. "You know him?"

Becky gave a small nod. "He… yeah…" She bit her lip. "He's not supposed to be here." The tone Becky used was a mix of worry and relief. "Heather, Mind if I catch up to you?"

She didn't like the idea he was out in the open. If anyone happened to recognize him… She hadn't declared him dead just, so he could get caught by the cops. She had wanted him to get away. He was innocent of the crimes he had been charged with.

Heather laughed hearing her. "You know Dad'll be pissed if you do anything right." She smiled at Rebecca's blush. "Don't keep me waiting too long. And Dad wanted us back in time for dinner."

She nodded watching Heather walk off. _Great… I'm not like that Heather!_ She didn't say anything though.

It took all of Billy's will not to just grab her around the waist when the other girl had walked off. He pulled her towards the back halls.

Rebecca gave a startled yelp, but let him lead her. When they were in the hall he pressed her against the wall and kissed her chastely. Looking up slowly, she could feel the burn on her cheeks.

"How… Shouldn't you be in Mexico? And… how'd you find me. David said he covered my tracks well." Even though the kiss had been nice, she wanted to know what he was up to.

Billy kept her hands pinned to the wall leaning in taking in the scent of her shampoo. "Smell better than last time. Champagne?"

She blushed more. "D…don't change the subject Coen."

He chuckled a little. "A mutual friend, he got me back into the country." Billy whispered in her ear feeling her gasp slightly. "Missed you cop girl." Billy made sure his lips gently brushed her neck. When she shuddered he smiled releasing her. "You really are too easy to tease." He pulled back before she could see how badly his teasing had turned him on as well. The baggy work shirt he wore helped to hide the hard on that was starting to form. _Well, at least so far she's not going to hit me at least._

"I-I'm not a cop anymore." She noticed he was glancing around as if to make sure the hall was still clear as he leaned against the wall. "And that wasn't fair." She leaned back watching him.

"Good, you weren't that good. And it really is too dangerous." The concerned look was on his face. It looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't.

Rebecca couldn't help but give a slight scowl. The man was right, but he didn't have to patronize her. Yeah, her first mission in STARS had resulted in her being the sole survivor of her team, only because Coen himself, whom she should have arrested, had helped her through the facility, then later the Alpha team had rescued her from the mansion and brought her back to town with them. Even in the end Chief Irons had said it was bad idea to even have her as a member, the direct quote had been; 'STARS wasn't set up to baby-sit worthless brats'."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just, wanted to tell you I'd be in town a while. You've been targeted. I was asked to keep an eye on you and help you if it was needed."

_Great, I'm so useless outside a lab, I have an ex-con as a bodyguard, and I don't even know what's going on._ She thought wondering how much it showed on her face.

She had wanted to go with the other STARS, but they had insisted she stay behind, in case everything went badly. After losing Karen, he hadn't wanted to risk another scientist that was on their side. Which was why Rebecca had been rotting away the last few months playing 'typical teenager'.

"I don't know what's going on Becky, but here," He held out a piece of paper for her. "I was only told about the situation here, and I'm not leaving until we have whom ever is after you okay? Wouldn't want my favorite little cop girl to get hurt." He smiled faintly.

She glanced at the paper seeing a phone number.

"It's for this." He patted his pocket letting her know it was to a cell phone. The number wasn't to his at least, but it was the best way to get her Trent's number. He had insisted that the number was given to Chambers.

She tucked the number away. "Gotcha. Look, Billy, I really should catch up with Heather. If I'm targeted, means she might be too. As well as Mr. Mason."

"Why'd he agree to hide you where others would get hurt." He growled slightly not liking the idea of more people around her. That would make things harder for his plans.

"His friend agreed to it. I didn't get why, something about me looking like someone from his past. And a favor owed." She sighed. "Besides, we thought that I'd hide here. Apparently not."

Billy nodded. "You're armed right?" He wanted to know so he could figure out exactly what to do. He knew if he asked, she'd hand over the gun. After all she trusted him. And she owed him for saving her life.

_ How many times did she get into trouble and I had to save her… She owes me for all of that. _

She nodded. "David and Barry both went through it with me. I'm not to leave the apartment unarmed, just in case. That's why I should get back to Heather. If, I'm a target, she might be too. I mean if I dyed my hair we would look like sisters." She slid the gun she carried out of the holster at the small of her back, making sure the clip was full, she had thought it was silly to keep the clip full, but David and Barry had insisted, as well as Mr. Mason, which had scared her a little. Slipping the gun back away, she pulled the violet jacket she wore.

_ She's a decent shot given time to line them up. _ He thought as she straightened her clothes. _ Hopefully who ever targeted her doesn't know where she is yet. I might be the first to find her. _ He nodded reaching up to touch her cheek. "Be careful okay? Don't want you to get hurt kiddo."

She touched his cheek. "I'll be fine. Figure you probably want to go back home don't you?"

"You know you could always come with me." He smiled softly as she touched his hand. "You know I'd protect you. No one would hurt you."

"You know I can't." She pulled his hand away. "After all, didn't you call me jailbait? I think you said you liked 'em a little bigger too." She chuckled remembering a conversation she had with him while they were in the training facility. He had been a little delirious from nearly dying in the sewers.

"Yeah well…" He ran a hand through his hair. _ Damn, did I really say that?_"Get going before I kiss you again." He waved her off.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." With that she darted off, making it to the door, only to find it locked. Turning around she saw that Billy was gone. "What the…" She started back down the hall searching for a doorway that was open. "Great, just great."

Something screamed out in pain behind one of the locked doors. She drew her gun, realizing it was a scream of pain.

Rebecca bit her lip and shoved at the door while trying the knob. It didn't open. Kicking at the door she tried to get it to budge.

"Come on… Open." She whimpered slightly as the door wouldn't budge. A figure moved nearby. Rebecca turned. "Wait!" She went after the figure, noting the air started to smell like smoke. _Great, now there's a fire… _

Heather stood in the hall; the woman who had cornered her had disappeared. "Okay… Next time Becky, you and I are sticking together at the mall. This is nuts." She started the way the woman had gone, finding there were no monsters there. She held the pistol she had picked up tightly in her hand as she saw the elevator.

"Looks like the only way to go now." She sighed and stepped into the cage. When the door closed she yelped as it started its way down.


	3. Shoots and Ladders 1

Two Paths that should never cross __

Two paths that should never cross  
- Shoots and ladders

Rebecca paused hearing something behind her. She had been wondering around for the last hour, a trail of dead monsters in her wake. She knew if the thing she heard was another of the larger monsters she had seen in the building she was in trouble. The firestar she had only had three shots left. She had a crowbar with her, something she had picked up in the back of the art studio. But she didn't want to use it unless she had to. The ex S.T.A.R.S. member pressed her back against the wall closing her eyes a moment. Running footsteps made her look up.

Turning a corner she thought she saw someone darting down another corridor. "Wait!" She ran after the figure, hoping to catch them. Again she cursed her luck that she hadn't been able to find a flashlight anywhere. A child's laugh came from the shadows. _ Shit, a child's in here… _ She turned towards the way the laughter had come from. Hearing the footsteps down another hall she followed them. "Hey, wait kid, you're going to get hurt if you keep this up." She hoped the kid would stop.

Turning another corner she saw a blank wall in front of her. The figure was nowhere to be seen. Rebecca put her back against the wall again, this time biting her lip. _Where are you Coen… Hell I'd even go with Heather at the moment… I hate being alone…_ She took a deep breath, trying to clear her thoughts.

_All the mazes, the shadows… And here I thought I left all the fun and games back in Raccoon and Exeter…_ She tipped her head back closing her eyes a moment as the memories hit her. The smell of rotting meat hit first, making her fall to her knees covering her mouth. That's when she heard the shuffled steps. Glancing up she yelped as the faded light showed her a man in a brown trench coat with graying hair. For a split second the man's face showed signs of decay, making her scoot back more against the wall in a panic. The gun aimed at him only to freeze when the man stopped, and raised his hands. He was older than David, though she didn't think by much. The scraggly look of his chin was probably two days of growth. Everything about how he stood screamed private investigator that watched way too many old movies.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He stayed his ground and she lowered the gun with a sigh.

"I thought you were one of the monsters." Shaking her head she tried to clear the thoughts from her mind.

** They're not monsters…**/ The thought came out of nowhere, surprising her. Becky looked up slightly.

"You hurt?" He moved closer, kneeling to check on her. She blinked as he held up a flashlight. The man was moving carefully trying not to startle her.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Just fed up." She gave a small strained smile. "You're the first non-monster I've seen in the last hour… maybe two."

The walls that had been blocking their way crumbled making her jump, forward, turning as she aimed her gun. The man moved as well, drawing an old pistol. Both were aiming at where the wall had been and glanced at each other when they heard bad mall tunes start up again. Rebecca bit her lip to keep from laughing.

A small girl, in a dark dress ran from the shadows, disappearing after a moment. Rebecca watched her and shook her head hoping it was just her mind playing tricks on her. The man; Rebecca noticed, didn't seem to see her.

"Okay, that was weird." He smiled over at her. "Looks like we're supposed to go this way." He stood, slipping his gun away. She did the same, taking a few moments to collect herself. "You sure you're okay? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, at least the mall doesn't smell like smoke anymore." She tucked the hair from her eyes. "I'm Rebecca by the way." She figured since the man hadn't shot her, he should at least know her first name. "Let's just say before you came around the corner… I was remembering something best left alone." She rubbed her arms a little as she stepped into the open area of the mall.

"I know you're Rebecca Chambers, living under the alias Rebecca Manson for the time being. I was hired to look for Heather. Let's just say I've been watching you two for a few days." He watched her as she took a few steps ahead of him before the words sunk in. "Sorry to drag you out of your thoughts."

"Wait…" Rebecca turned looking at him, her face serious. "What do you mean?" She knew she couldn't draw the gun on him now, but she'd try to make sure Heather was safe before she led him to her. After all, Heather was a civilian, she might not be a cop anymore, but that was a hard habit to break. She didn't move. The thought of someone watching her for a few days without her knowing scared her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt her." He smiled. "I was just asked to look for her that's all." He held up his hands, not going for the gun. He didn't need the teen to start trouble though. "Really, I just need to talk to her."

_ Billy had said I was targeted… Would they be looking for someone close to me?_ She started to reach for her gun, just in case the man turned dangerous. "Who hired you then?" Her hands were perfectly steady as she gripped the small gun in both hands.

"Look, I went through this with Heather. All I want to do is help this lady find out if Heather's her sister, that's all." He kept his hands up. Rebecca sighed easing up slightly, though it was clear she was still wary of him. _ Smart kid._

"Keep talking. We'll head to the subway to see if she's there." Rebecca slid the gun away again, but didn't relax too much.

"She's not going to talk to me." He handed her a file. Rebecca walked along side him flipping through the file as she went. She made sure to keep an eye on him as she did so.

_They're saying Harry kidnapped her? That's impossible. I mean…_ She shook her head. She wouldn't think David would have put her with someone with a past like that. _ David wouldn't put me with someone who kidnapped anyone. I remember him saying Harry had a daughter… She was about my age… _

** Well, figuratively speaking.** The voice she heard in the back of her mind startled her a moment, but she kept quiet. Part of her wanted to tell it to shut up, but she didn't want to let the man know she was hearing things.

"You don't believe the file do you Miss Chambers." The man laughed. She frowned realizing it must have shown on her face. "I didn't either when I looked at it. Though my employer insists it is." He shook his head.

"He's not like that. I've been with him and Heather a month now. And seriously, Harry doesn't fit the profile for a kidnapper. Besides, a friend of mine asked him for the favor of me staying with them. If he had kidnapped her, he wouldn't have allowed someone else to stay in his home." She handed the file back. "It doesn't fit the profile of a kidnapper." She shook her head. "Harry's too kind. He wouldn't hold anyone against their will."

"You sound like you weren't just a cute face with S.T.A.R.S." That brought her head up. Douglas saw the look in her eyes that told him his thoughts about her were true. The kid had grown up too fast. Her eyes showed it almost as clear as the distrust. _ Damn, Forgot that she hasn't lived a normal life. _

_ Just how much does he know about me… _ Rebecca blushed a little as her mind remembered the brief kiss Coen had given her earlier. The two had made it to the entrance to the subway when they saw Heather. Rebecca shoved the memory back and raised her hand to get Heather's attention. "Heather!"

"What are you doing with that freak Rebecca?" The taller teen glared seeing her companion. "He was following me around. I thought I would have to call security."

"Actually looking for you. After the mall went nuts… You're okay right?" She walked up to Heather to make sure. "Your dad would kill me if you got hurt." She noted a few bloodstains on Heather's vest. _ Seems I'm not the only one who had to deal with the world going nuts for a while. _

"Yeah I'm fine." Heather looked at her a moment. "You mean it didn't just happen to me? Why didn't you try looking for me earlier?" Heather stepped back a moment, "Rebecca you're really okay right? Dad would have a fit if something happened to you as well, you know how he is." She glanced at the older man wondering how much he knew about Rebecca.

"Because I was kind of locked in the back hall…" She remembered Billy disappearing and frowned. _ He's okay… he can take care of himself right…_ She closed her eyes a moment then looked at Heather and Douglas. "He knows. I don't know who his intel is, but they're good."

Douglas looked like he was about to say something. Rebecca shook her head to tell him not to say anything.

"I'll talk to them about it. Heather and I should get home." She ran a hand through her hair. She wasn't sure how she'd ask them about the charges in the file about Harry yet, but she hoped she'd think up something on the way to the apartment.

"Rebecca here." He handed her the file. "You two take it easy okay?" The worry showed in his face. Rebecca gave a small smile, trying to reassure him they'd be fine.

"Yeah…" Heather huffed as she started for the stairs. Rebecca followed noting it was still eerily quiet. Heather slowed before they got to the ticket booths. "Rebecca?"

Becky was tense, it was clear she was thinking about something. Glancing up when she heard her name she saw Heather waiting for her. "Sorry, guess my thoughts got the better of me." She gave a sheepish grin. "Damn, isn't this place packed this time of day?" _ It's like how the woods were… _ She tensed slightly, her mind remembering what had happened back in Raccoon. She kept her gun tucked into the holster at the small of her back. _ I'm not going to scare Heather more. I mean… No use in it right?_ She thought then remembered something. Her footsteps slowed.

"Something wrong?" Heather looked at her. "Usually you notice things quicker." The taller girl looked a little worried.

"No, I just forgot to do something. Go on ahead of me, I'll take the next train okay?" She bit her lip. "Heather, here." She had seen the gun Heather had now and had some bullets for it. "I know your dad taught you how to reload. Just, don't kill anyone okay?"

"You saw the monsters too." Becky nodded.

"Yeah, I saw them. Heather, need to make a call. Don't worry, I'll call Harry and tell him I'll be a little later than you. Can't have him worry about us now can we?" She smiled brightly as she ran back into the mall for the phones. _ Billy, please still have the phone on… Let the phones work… _

Digging change and the paper Billy had handed to her she dialed the number. Grinning when the phone on the other side rang. _ Yes! _

"Come on… pick up…"

"Miss Chambers, I'm so glad you called."

The voice wasn't Billy's. She tensed slightly. Wondering if she should hang up, instead she stayed on the line. She pressed against the wall keeping her eyes on the hallway, making sure she could see who was coming from both sides.

"Who are you?" She scowled into the phone. "If you've hurt him…" She hoped worry didn't show in her voice as she spoke. _ Billy… where are you? _

** You're safe now… don't worry about him…** The voice was back in her mind. Becky shook her head hoping to clear her head. **Soon you'll be home again. And no one will hurt you.**

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt him. After all he is under my employment. I needed him to give you the number though. Alas I can't be there in the States, I have pressing matters elsewhere, but I needed you to talk to me. I'm Trent." The man on the phone said unaware of the personal conversation she was having.

_ That name… he was the one that talked to David._ She managed not to make a sound at first. "You're the one that helped Jill in the Spencer house. And you gave David the hints to get us to the lab." She kept watching the hall. She was glad she had chosen the payphone instead of going to the apartment first.

"Yes, I gave her some information to assist her." There was a pause. "So he took you with him. I thought that you would have been with the others then. I'm glad that you made it." There was a small sound of joy in his voice. "I'm going to do the same to you, give you information that is. You'll have to go to the hotel. I've called another contact, he should be meeting up with you now." She glanced up seeing Douglas walking up looking a little confused. Before she could ask the voice on the phone anything the line was dead.

"Look I…" He ran a hand through his hair confused by the text message he had gotten. It had been from an old contact, telling him to assist Chambers anyway he could.

"I know. You're supposed to take me somewhere right?" She sighed. She was tired of Umbrella's little games. And now she only had Billy as back up, and he wasn't around. Closing her eyes she leaned against the wall. "This is the testing facility all over again…"

The man looked at the teen with a puzzled look. "How'd you…"

"Just got off the phone with him. We have about twenty minutes to spare. Heather'll be home by then. I'll need to talk to Harry. Tell him to get Heather out of town. If you could find me so could the people after me…" She bit her lip.

** No, Heather has to stay… I need her.** The voice in her head spoke forcefully making her wince.

Douglas looked at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go… I just… want this day to end." She rubbed her temples as he ushered her towards the exit to his car.

The trip in the car wasn't bad; despite the fact Rebecca didn't like not knowing exactly what was going on. She had just barely finished reading over the file fully. "You know, I think you're client's insane. I mean all this about Heather, being some religious icon. She can't be serious." She closed the file as he pulled into the garage next to the apartment complex Heather and Harry's apartment was in. "Heather's Heather. If anything she's the typical teen." She noticed they were parking. "Okay, that was quick. I'm used to thirty minutes on the subway."

"Yeah, you want to go to the office building." He chuckled a little. "You also have to remember, the subway goes all around town before it gets to your place."

"Huh? Right." She followed him out of the car, noting that he was drawing his gun. "Douglas?"

"Thought I saw something move towards the apartments." He heard her draw her gun and close the car door. "Chambers?" He glanced at her seeing the look in her eyes. Nodding he gave a faint grin understanding she'd play back up.

Trent would have to wait. She followed him into the building, seeing a figure standing by the door to the apartment.

It was the dark haired girl she had seen skipping in the mall. She turned back looking at her, a smile on her lips, before she disappeared suddenly.

"Something wrong?"

Rebecca shook her head holding the gun behind her until she got to the apartment, just in case one of the neighbors stepped out of their place. After all, she was supposed to be a kid still, and for the most part, girls from small towns didn't carry handguns like pros.

"Go check on Mr. Mason." Rebecca nodded pulling her key out of her pocket, touching the door it was open. Douglas darted around a corner leaving her alone.

Opening the door the rest of the way she saw something move near the chair. Raising her gun she moved closer. The figure looked up at her and bolted for the back door. She started for the door only to hear the groan from the chair.

"Harry…" She scrambled to his side. "Stay still." She glanced at him, then at the door again. Torn between going after the figure and tending to the man who had taken her in.

"You can't fight it. It would kill you." She glanced back at him and nodded.

Harry was holding his stomach; Rebecca could see a lot of blood and pressed him back to the chair. "Don't move." Rebecca bolted for the bathroom she was sharing with Heather and the med kit that was there. She kept an eye on the back door as she moved. Snagging the kit she scrambled back for the chair to help him.

Getting back to the chair she knelt frowning. It was deep. "Harry, keep talking to me okay?" She stayed with him, glancing up when she heard footsteps.

"Da.. What the hell happened?" Heather had a few small scrapes, and looked a little worse than when Rebecca had last seen her. Her hand reached for the bandages but stopped, seeing the look on the other teen's face.

"He was attacked, it's on the roo…" Rebecca didn't finish what she was going to say, as Heather bolted for the door after throwing the phone her way. Rebecca caught it as she tried to deal with Harry. "Harry stay with me please." She whispered checking his pulse. It was starting to slow some. _Not good…_"Come on… Don't leave me… and Heather…" She whispered low. He reached up brushing the hair from her face. She touched his hand and gave a small smile.

"Hea…"

"Heather'll be okay." She reached for the phone to dial for the ambulance. As long as Harry stayed still she'd be able to keep him alive until they arrived at least.


	4. SHoots and Ladders 2

Two Paths that should never cross __

Two paths that should never cross  
- Shoots and ladders (2)

Rebecca jumped when what seemed like hours later, Heather returned. Harry's wounds, if she hadn't been there would have been life threatening. Now the man was lying on the floor as she kept checking on him. Whatever Heather had gone to do, had taken only ten minutes. Douglas had helped her move him to the floor so she could work on him, and had taken over on the phone. The man was pacing the room, making her a little nervous, but at least he was staying out of the way.

"He's still breathing. No she hasn't given him anything. Look the kid said it was safe to move him and we moved him so she could apply better pressure, she's doing the best she can to keep him alive if you guys don't get here soon…"

Rebecca shook her head realizing she had spaced out. Glancing down at Harry she watched his chest rise and fall with each of his shallow breaths. She was still applying pressure to the wound at least. Her hands were red. _ Harry hang in there… If we could have moved you to his car we would have._ She thought stiffening slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Glancing up Heather was moving to her side. She eased up giving Heather a grim smile, afraid to move.

"How's Dad?" Heather knelt next to her reaching out to touch her father's shoulder. She watched as Becky blew the hair from her face and reached over tucking the hair from her face. "Better?"

Rebecca nodded to her, "He's alive. I think I stopped most of the bleeding, but we're still waiting for the paramedics." She chewed her lip a moment. "He'll be fine Heather." The ex-S.T.A.R.S. watched as Douglas moved to let the paramedics in. When they saw she had been working on him the head paramedic launched into asking her a million questions. Rebecca answered, as she was relieved by a paramedic.

She glanced at Heather and nodded to her. "Heather, go change your shirt. When they're ready, you go with them. Douglas, think you could take me to the hospital?" She caught Heather's hand squeezing it slightly. "He'll be okay Heather. Alright?" She smiled.

Heather nodded to her before heading into her room quickly. There were times when Rebecca acted so much older than they both were.

"Yeah, no problem." He watched the two teens move and held out a hand to help Rebecca up. Standing she frowned hearing Harry moan in pain as he was lifted to a backboard.

"Looks like you may have saved him, we won't know for sure until we get him to the hospital." The medic was checking Harry's vitals. Rebecca scrambled back from them, the smell of rotting flesh filling her nose.

_ No, he's okay… He's not dead… I didn't fail him and Heather… _ She thought as her back hit the wall. Her hands had left bloody handprints, but she didn't care. "Please make sure he lives." She bit her lip. Her mind tried to remember what it was that she had seen attack him. What she had seen didn't make sense. Then again, neither did some of the creatures that had been at the mall. "He should only need stitches. I was careful when I checked his wounds. Nothing inside was nicked. There was just a lot of blood." She looked at the blood still on her hands. "Give him antibiotics too. Just in case…"

"Miss?" The detective that was there was looking directly at her. He was in plain clothes, jeans and a baggy shirt with a leather jacket.

The man had dark hair, and eyes, but a thin build, reminding her a little of another cop she knew of. _ Leon… he reminds me of Leon… _ She glanced up realizing now that they had been talking to her. "Sorry… I didn't get the question." She looked up a little. _ It's the hair. He has Leon's haircut._ She fought the urge to brush the hair from her face again.

"Asked if you knew what had attacked him?" The man had a worried look on his face, she had seen it a few times before, geared at her from some of the Raccoon city cops, before Barry and the others had decided it was best to keep her out of sight until they could get her out of town.

Rebecca shook her head. "No, it ran off as soon as I entered the apartment. I... I don't think I gave it time to finish what it wanted to do." She backed up. "I'm not in shock, just… little tired. Take care of him okay." She slipped out to the fire escape leaning against the rail a moment to clear her head.

_ What was that thing… Why'd it attack Harry?_ She shook her head a moment and glanced up seeing something move in the alley. Tensing ever so slightly she wondered if it was something else coming to attack Harry. She knew if she made motion to it the cops would move, but part of her wondered if it was the girl that only she seemed to be seeing.

_ She looks so lost…_ He watched as his Becky came out to the fire escape. Noting her tensing he stepped into sight, letting her know he was there. It seemed to calm her some. _ Poor thing, trouble always seems to find her. I can see why Trent wanted me to come for her. _ He thought as he watched her.

She gave a small wave of her hand, hoping he'd get the point to hide again. She didn't need the cops thinking that he had attacked Harry. They'd kill him on sight.

_ Though he's either already dead, if people believe the fake report I filed before they kicked me out.. Or he's still missing. Might take them a few hours to figure out who he is…_ She thought closing her eyes a moment. _Him being here would blow my cover… If I haven't blown it already by saving Mr. Mason. _

"Something the matter?" It was the cop that had been questioning her inside. Rebecca shook her head turning to look at the detective. It was the same man who had reminded her of home.

"No sir." She didn't dare look to where Billy was hiding; after all she had let him leave in Raccoon because she hadn't believed that he was a killer.

He had several opportunities to kill her in the testing facility but hadn't. "Just… Worried about him. My uncle and cousin are the last family I have left." She said managing to lie about her relationship to them. "And, the smell was getting to me." She rubbed her hands on her jeans, not worried about staining them. After all, wasn't like they weren't already.

"Are you a resident here?" The detective had a notebook out.

"No. They're fixing my apartment across town. Uncle Harry didn't want me to rent a hotel for the few weeks it would take. I just moved to town too." She didn't look up, afraid that her eyes would say more than that.

The detective nodded, though it was clear he wasn't buying the story. He didn't press the issue, it was clear the kid had been through a lot lately, he'd get the real relationship between her and the father and daughter soon enough.

** I don't trust him. ** The voice said softly. Rebecca kept her head down, closing her eyes tightly. She hoped it would shut up; she didn't need him to really start grilling her. Rebecca Chambers was a bad liar, and didn't want to have to make up any to explain why she was there.

"Detective why don't you allow me to take my client to go check on her uncle. I promise, we'll go straight to the hospital." Douglas smiled.

_ Who does he think he is? Touching MY girl like that._ Coen thought as he saw Douglas wrap an arm around her. She leaned against him a moment and nodded to something he whispered to her.

The detective studied the two a moment then nodded. "Call us if you lose her. I want to ask her a few questions still."

"I'm not going to run off." She shook her head walking into the apartment again. "I'm as worried about him as Heather is." She looked at the chair and passed it going into the bathroom trying to scrub the blood from her hands.

Billy had been too late. Though part of it wasn't his fault. He had spent most of the afternoon trying to locate Becky after she had vanished on him at the mall. While there he had run into a strange boy, about nine or ten, that had seemed to know him. Seemed whenever he had thought he had ditched the kid the kid showed up again.

_ The kid said they'd fuck up, but he was going to fix it. What the hell was he talking about… _ He leaned against the wall of the parking garage waiting for Douglas to come out of the apartment with Rebecca. His hand went to the package in his pocket. It had been a bitch to get to, but he had managed to find it hidden in a trunk in a third floor room in the office building. He also had to have a little chat with Douglas about how he touched his girl.

He had glanced at the folder, and hadn't been able to figure out any of what it was about. Other than Trent had a feeling that one of Umbrella's scientists was hiding in a ghost town, and had sent out word that he wanted help, specifically from the rogue S.T.A.R.S. medic. There had been pictures included shots of Becky as a kid playing with a puppy, and another, with her a little older eating lunch at a cafeteria.

_ Whoever's been watching her's been doing it a while._ He thought remembering seeing the tear stained face as she was huddled on the deck of a boat with an older man. The man's arm was around her shoulders, as if to calm her. He had figured it was David, since he knew it wasn't Chris Redfield.

His thoughts didn't wonder much further as Rebecca stepped out of the building with the detective, her hands stuffed into the pockets of soft violet colored pea coat. Her tired looking face made him frown slightly as he slipped through the shadows to the parked car. He wouldn't worry her about Trent's present just yet.

Rebecca stopped in the room she was sharing with Heather long enough to grab a jacket. She noticed the book on Heather's bed and snatched it up, seeing the writing on it was Harry's. She tucked it into her jacket pocket. The brief glance told her it was for Heather. She'd hand it to her later.

"Ready?" Douglas's voice startled her a moment but she relaxed slightly.

She nodded knowing that Heather had gone with Harry. She followed him out to the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

Billy slipped in behind her as Douglas walked around the car.

"Don't turn okay. I'm sorry I was too late." He whispered. "I don't want you to alert the cops I'm here." He added. She nodded glancing back to see he was on the floorboards.

"You get the package?" Douglas asked, having had seen Billy's bike nearby.

Billy nodded. "I got it. Becky, you weren't hurt were you?" He reached over taking her hand. When she squeezed it back he wanted to pull her close, but didn't. The tears in her eyes made him want to take her away from everything to make her smile again. _ I can get her out of the country. Trent said he'd get us where ever we needed to go. I could hide her from all this… _

"The blood's not mine. It's Harry's." She leaned back in the seat. "What package?"

"Don't know what's in it, but Trent called me after you called. Said you might need me to get it for you. Though I'm still trying to figure out how he does that?" Billy shook his head. "We'll go talk to him first. Seems you've been having fun playing along with the cover story."

"This is the first time he's really contacted me. Last time he helped it was through Jill, and I only saw her once we were trying to escape the estate." The teen shook her head. She didn't want to remember the labs, or the infected that had been milling around the house. Hearing the last bit she smiled a little. "It was fun. He wasn't treating me like I was a little sister. Heather and I liked the thought of playing siblings. Even if I had to act a little more naïve in classes…" She heard him move as Douglas got away from the apartment building. Turning to look at him she saw a worried look on his face. "Billy?"

"Becky, it's okay, I just, I'm worried about you now." His hand reached up gently touching her face. She rested her hand on his.

She quirked her head slightly, "Why? Billy what's going on?" The worry was still on his face so she knew that it wasn't good. "Tell me what's going on, don't treat me like a kid, you know I'm not one."

He handed her the book that had been in the package. I don't know where that town is, but I don't like the idea of you going there. I mean whoever is there isn't worth it…"

She skimmed the pictures, her fingers trembling after a moment. He saw she was looking at the one of her eating. She paled a little.

"Becky?" She had stopped at a picture of herself as a child, dressed in pigtails and a tee sporting some cartoon character. In her arms was a stuffed bunny.

"This isn't like how Trent helped us before. He gave us clues as to what was happening. There's no clues… Just. I don't remember this being taken, though I'm smiling at the camera. I knew the person was there to take the picture." She flipped through most of them stopping at the last one.

"No one had a camera on the boat. I, This was when we got out of the labs at Caliban Cove. David, John and I… We were fished out of the water. Only people out on the water were S.T.A.R.S." She bit her lip remembering the two that had been lost. "I, we couldn't get to the labs in time to save Steve and Karen…"

Billy leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her. She touched his arms, closing her eyes. "Looks like I'll have to read the book to find out what's going on."

"Then I'll go with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders the best he could. She turned in the seat returning the hug.

She nodded slightly. "Thank you." She looked up, her eyes still sad. "Looks like the others are right, I'm always going to need a keeper."

_ You did fine when you were a kid without anyone. You found me._ The voice was soft this time, a gentle reminder that she wasn't alone. Rebecca also felt something else from the presence, sadness, she couldn't explain why though.

Harry was in recovery when they arrived. Heather's head was on the bed next to him, Rebecca smiled at the sight of the half sleeping teen. The other teen tensed slightly when she heard the footsteps.

"It's me." Heather nodded. Rebecca walked up to the bed smiling slightly when Harry's eyes opened. Rebecca touched Heather's shoulder lightly.

"Where…" Harry's voice was scratchy. Rebecca touched his arm lightly the smile on her face. He tried to sit up and she shook her head.

"Don't get up; you're in the hospital. I think I distracted whatever attacked you. I didn't get a good look at it. Heather went after it when I tried to save your life." She glanced at the monitor seeing that all was normal. "How you feeling?"

"Like I was taken apart and pieced back together." He saw the stains on her hands. "You saved my life?" She nodded and he smiled at her a little. "Thank you."

"I couldn't let you die now could I?" She gave him a small smile. "You've been acting as family for me since I got here…" She brushed the hair from his face. Before taking a seat. "Besides, David would be upset. I'd rather not have him pissed at me."

This brought a weak chuckle from the man. "He wouldn't hurt you."

"I know, but got you to smile." She grinned.

Remembering the book she had picked up and pulled it out of her pocket, leaving the one that Billy had given her tucked away.

"Figured you wouldn't want the police to see this. Makes me kind of glad that the only gun in the house is mine. Because I wouldn't want to have to explain that to the cops." _ And, I was smart enough to keep the ammo in the storage space, not in the apartment. They'll have no reason to check there._

"They still pouring over the apartment?" He asked seeing something was troubling her, but was unable to tell what it was. _ Something else must have happened. And of course Becky's not going to tell me anything. _ He reached up catching her hand. "And I'll be fine, the doctor said I would be able to leave in a few days. Paramedics said if you hadn't been there I probably would have died before they could have gotten there."

Rebecca nodded blushing slightly. "Yeah, they're being through. A few of them were looking around on the roof; I think they saw blood spatter. I don't think they bought the whole story about me being your niece either." She frowned slightly. "When you get out of here… Maybe you and Heather should go on a vacation. Really, go to the beach maybe?"

"You're not that great at lying Becky." Billy smirked at her. She blushed brightly when he spoke, not having had heard him enter.

Harry looked at the muscled man. The way Rebecca was acting told him they had something of a past. _ When this was all over I'm going to have to ask her about it. I know she doesn't like talking about the past, even when she wakes up from her nightmares. Wonder if this is the Steve or Billy that she keeps crying out for in her nightmares. _ He had acted like he hadn't heard them, but they were getting more frequent. The teen acted like she was okay, but he wondered how she was really holding up. The kid had to have a breaking point. He knew he didn't want her alone when it happened.

"Hey, I kept you hidden, or you want to be caught." She turned to look at him.

Billy chuckled a little. "You wouldn't. After all, if I was in jail and you got into trouble…"

Another blush hinted at her cheeks. She sighed turning back to Harry and Heather. "Meet Billy. He's part of the reason I'm the only survivor from Bravo." Looking at Billy she shook her head. "Harry and Heather Mason, guess you could say my adopted family." She smiled a little.

"Then I owe you one. If she hadn't shown up." Harry groaned falling back to the bed after a failed attempt to get up. This caused Rebecca to turn to face him.

"Dad, please, you're hurt, don't make it worse." Heather and Rebecca both moved to ease him back down. Once he was eased down Rebecca raised the bed a little so he wasn't lying down.

"That better Harry?" When he nodded she took a glance at his chart and back to the monitors. "Good, everything's still reading right. Let me make sure you didn't tear any of those stitches okay?"

"Heather, could I talk to you a moment?" Douglas asked motioning for the door.

Harry glanced at him a moment. He glanced back to Rebecca. "I'm fine, just hurt a little." He had heard Douglas's comment. "They want her don't they?"

"Who?" Rebecca looked at Harry. "If someone's after Heather, we'll deal with it. Both of you could stay here. It's safe…" Rebecca wondered if she should break hiding in order to bring more cops in to keep an eye on them.

Harry shook his head. "You should get out of here before you get dragged into this Rebecca. Call David, tell him I'm sorry."

"But…" She glanced at Heather then back to Harry. "Too late, I'm not running okay? So explain to me what's going on? Things have been nuts all day. Starting with the creepy monsters at the mall. And their screams… It was like being back in Raccoon. Only, the nightmare ended after a while." She reached in touching the book that had been left for her. She had glanced through some of it when she had been in the elevator heading up to the room. "Then the pictures and book…"

"What monsters?" Billy looked at the two teens and the detective as if they had grown second heads when they all looked at him dumb founded.

"You didn't see them? There were dogs there… that seriously made the ones in the testing facility look almost cute. If you could get past the part where they lacked skin and wanted to eat you." Rebecca started. "Though these ones, the skin, looked like they were burned." Rebecca rubbed her arm a little as she spoke. "And there were... bugs, I saw them in one of the back rooms… They were the size of my hand and…"

_ She saw them… Why would Rebecca be seeing them? Has she gone there before?_ Harry thought managing to sit up a little more. "Becky?" He noticed she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

Looking up Rebecca moved to help get the bed so he wasn't straining himself to sit up.

** You remember the one you brought to me… you were looking for a doctor. **

"Now Harry, you're not going to heal if you keep moving. Don't make me call the nurse to get restraints okay?" That made him shudder slightly making her frown. "Okay no nurses. I promise." She watched as Heather and Douglas ducked out of the room. She ignored the voice for now. It wouldn't do her any good.

"Rebecca, answer truthfully okay? I need to know if you were ever in Silent Hill." Harry's eyes showed worry.

She looked at Harry a moment. The name didn't seem familiar to her. "I, I don't know. I mean my family moved around a lot when I was little." She sat up on the bed next to him. "Why do you ask?" Her hand went for the book in her pocket, almost pulling it out, but stopping herself.

He shook his head. "It's not a big deal." _ If she doesn't remember it, I'm not going to force her to. Heather doesn't know. She might be safe… _ He sighed slightly. "Hey, think I could get away with giving you a hug? Or you going to go all 'Doctor Chambers' on me again?"

Rebecca smiled slightly hugging him carefully. "You can get a hug, but don't expect me to not be 'Doctor Chambers' okay?"


	5. Dead Memories 1

Two Paths that should never cross __

Two Paths that should Never cross  
- Dead memories

Harry finished telling them about the Hill, careful to leave out details involving his wife and daughter as well as Heather.

Rebecca sat on edge of the bed chewing on her lip. Part of it had made her remember something. I wasn't there. I couldn't have been She shook her head standing up to pace the room. She pulled the book out of her pocket looking at it. I'm only involved because they hurt Harry and they're after Heather. She threw the book away from her, the pictures scattering to the floor.

Heather knelt to collect them, stopping when she saw one. It was of Becky hugging a stuffed bunny standing by a merry-go-round. I've seen that rabbit before

Miss Chambers? Douglas moved to touch her arm and she shook her head pulling back from him. Rebecca?

The smaller teen closed her eyes. Running a hand through her hair she looked at the floor.

_You were there Rebecca _

We were on our way to visit a relative. My grandparents I think. There, there was a little boy in the middle of the road. He came out from no where, Daddy almost hit him She closed her eyes a moment as she rubbed her arms. I, I thought that he had. Dad got out of the car to check on him. After a while, Dad helped him into the car. She paused, opening her eyes.

I remember the boy was creepy. He was older than I was, and he had wild eyes, we took him to his home, an orphanage. She looked up. I didn't leave the car. Something about the place felt weird, I, I stayed in the car while Dad went with him into the building. Two, two hours later Dad came out. He wouldn't tell me what happened in there. And we never went to see those relatives again. She looked up. I had almost forgotten about it. She looked at the floor. No, that wasn't the reason we never went to see them. They died. But I wasn't allowed to go to the funeral. Dad left me at home with Mom. Said it was too dangerous for me to go. She shook her head. But Dad dad looked different than the one that The one that took me to that place

Rebecca?

She glanced up looking at Harry when he touched her arm. She gently touched his hand and gave a small nod. I'm okay, just a little worried. It's why I was there when things happened to Heather isn't it? Somehow it's pulling me back there as well.

But you're not tied to anything there. Heather looked at Harry. She's not, I know that. She shouldn't be there. Just like Heather shouldn't exist. The other teen bit her lip. She had a feeling that was right, though she couldn't explain it.

So you remember? Harry frowned. He had hoped that she wouldn't, problem was things didn't work that way when it came to the hill.

Bits and pieces, but I don't want to carry out what was planned. I'm not that person anymore. You're the reason Dad. She smiled at him. You and Rebecca stay here. I'll go. It's the only way it will stop right? You'll be safe here. I don't want you hurt again Dad. She touched Rebecca's arm lightly. You'll protect him right?

Rebecca glanced at her. You can't go there alone, they'll be expecting it. And if you're right about the lady from the mall... I wouldn't want to be alone with her. Rebecca knew that something wanted her back there as well, but she couldn't let Heather go alone.

I'll go with her. And Mr. Mason, I'll bring her back in one piece.

Harry nodded. It was clear he wasn't happy about the idea, but he'd go along with it. Be careful, I don't want to lose you.

Rebecca, you'll make sure he gets rest right? Heather smiled at him. You won't lose me Dad. Even if I remember being her You raised me, so I'm Heather now. You're stuck with me. She leaned in kissing his cheek.

We both will make sure that Harry rests. I'm not leaving Becky here alone. Billy said calmly from where he was leaning against the wall. She looks like she could use some rest too. Don't worry, we'll be here when you get back.

They had only been gone for a few hours when Rebecca had offered to go get something to eat. Billy chuckled. You're supposed to stay here remember? Besides, I know where the cafeteria is. You want something orange right?

Rebecca gave a small nod. I can't believe you remembered that. She brushed the hair out of her face looking at the floor, a blush on her cheeks.

Only because it reminded me of you. He smiled a little. _ Any easier, and you'd think that she was a normal girl. _You want anything Harry?

I'm fine for now. Thanks. Harry glanced back to where Rebecca had taken her seat again, picking the book back up to read from it again, though it was clear what she was reading wasnt something she wanted to read. You okay? He was worried, since she had hardly spoken since she had picked it up.

More I read about this group the more I don't like the idea they've been watching me. She rubbed her arms, having had slipped off her jacket. Though she wanted to slip it back on.

Then don't read it. He said simply. She glanced up at him.

I need to know what I'm up against though. Harry, Billy searched for me because someone had targeted me. Only way I'll be able to be safe, and to keep you and Heather safe is if I find out all I can. She closed the book again, rubbing the bridge of her nose a little. Trent wanted me to figure this out for some reason. Seems he wanted me to go there. She frowned closing the notebook again.

Something skittered across the floor making her yelp, lifting her feet up when she saw it was at least as large as her hand.

What was that? Harry saw it and pulled her up on the bed with him.

_Great, and I'm unarmed_ He watched as the wall behind the chair she had been in crumbled. Harry moved her behind him. Stay close. Becky, let me have your gun.

He felt her nod and draw the gun she carried. Though shouldn't I be protecting you? She kicked one of the hand long cockroaches away from her. It squealed in pain as it hit the wall. Something moved in the shadows making her lift the gun aiming at it instead of handing it to Harry.

Two shots rang out aimed at the figure's shoulder. Rebecca Chambers had never killed in cold blood, maimed yes, and she had killed in self-defense There was no way she was going to shoot someone just because they freaked her out. The bullets didn't seem to even knock the man back.

Billy walked into the room and froze. The bed was turned over, Rebecca's gun lying on the floor near it, the clip empty. Stepping more into the room he drew his own gun scanning the area.

Harry groaned trying to get to his feet. Damn He managed to get to his knees at least, before Billy was by his side.

Fuck. The younger man growled as he reached for his cellphone hearing it ring.

Trent, she's gone. Look, I was gone for about three minutes, and I wasn't that far from the door. Is it them? He asked snatching up her gun, finding that it was empty. Tucking it in the back of his pants, he covered it with his shirt. He held up his hand when Harry opened his mouth to talk.

So good, it wasn't them. I'll look, but something tells me I won't be able to find her here. Though if she's hurt He sighed. Yes sir, I won't blow it. I promised her before that I'd take care of her. His eyes fell on a stuffed rabbit sitting on a table. A knife was stuck through its stomach with a note attached. I might have a lead already. Tell Redfield and Valentine not to worry too much. He moved to help Harry move over to the chair.

Harry, what happened? Where's Rebecca? The ex con's voice was worried. Billy ignored the rabbit as he went to check on Harry. Why doesn't she have her gun? He turned to face the older man, anger in his eyes.

It was going after me. I, I tried to stop her, but she told them to take her instead, because I was hurt. They'll kill her Harry sat up slightly. I We have to go get her. He managed to get to his feet. Billy held him up. I'm not losing another daughter to them.

Right, you can hardly walk. How do you expect to search for her? Billy had heard the tone Harry had used. _ She's not yours I won't let you keep her._ He fought the urge to growl though his eyes went dark.

They'll be taking her to that damned church. Or at least that town, I can't wait around. The older man used the wall to help himself up.

No way are you going alone then. I told them I'd take care of her. Like hell I'm going to let someone hurt her. Billy thought a moment. First we have to sneak you out of here.

Heather walked away from the dead God. Something moved in the shadows of the room making her pause a moment. She was out of bullets for her gun, but the katana she had picked up was still sharp. She had made it halfway across the room when she paused. Something was standing in the shadows. A tall masculine shape, that seemed to use the shadows as cover. She watched it as it paced the room.

Thought you'd finish this little mess, gave me time to get things ready for my daughter. Thank you for dealing with her as well. She was starting to drive me nuts, trying to talk me out of it. But I knew you'd win. The voice that cackled in the shadows threw a wrapped bundle at her. Here, you decide who we'll keep. I would have preferred that asshole Chambers, but seems I'm not allowed to have him. She wouldn't let me.

Heather caught it and paled. It was her dad's jacket, tied around it was the green headband Rebecca usually wore when she went out jogging. Rebecca had worn it when they went to the mall, since it had been so warm out. Where are they? The voice that spoke wasn't entirely Heather, Alyssa remembered from Heather's memories what Rebecca was like. She could feel the girl was close.

_Who brought her here? She wasn't supposed to be here. Not like this. She was supposed to come here after everything was over _

You have to find one. The other will be here soon enough. But I'm to keep you busy while he has his fun. Can't let you leave yet Alyssa. Heather looked up seeing the dark haired her standing nearby. You either Heather After all, you're part of what I want to do.

_ Which one do the _ She glared into the shadows. If you've hurt my dad. Heather started as the Alyssa growled low.

She's innocent! She's not part of this, I released her before to protect her.

Heather looked at her double.

A woman's whimper came from another part of the room. Heather remembered hearing the whimper a few times before. Rebecca was prone to nightmares.

Becky? She started for the shadows only to be stopped.

No Stop Please The whimper was pained making both of girls face each other. The man was gone. Heather started for the shadows.

Heather scowled. _Who the hell is this guy? And what does he want with Rebecca?_ She thought relaxing only slightly, since she didn't have anyone to attack.

Go meet with your detective friend. He should have your dad and her friend with him by now. Maybe another. Alyssa spoke calmly. I know this place more than you. I'll try to look for her. Please, I don't want her hurt She was a child when she was here Despite what she saw, she's still innocent. I, I hoped if you failed I could get her here to stop Claudia

She heard Rebecca's frightened whimper over her radio this time. What ever you're doing to her stop. She's been through enough already.

_ Becky, please, if you're asleep stay that way Might be easier on you_ She remembered the rooms she had gone through to get to where she was. With the nightmares that Rebecca had, Heather wasn't sure if the other teen could handle it. _There's worse things than the zombies you were dealing with here Becky, I'm so sorry You shouldn't have been dragged into this. _ She thought as she stood. _We'll find you. _ She had every right not to trust Alyssa, but the girl was her She figured she'd have to trust her, at least until they could find Rebecca.

Douglas looked up when Heather walked up, followed by Billy and Harry. He attempted to stand. What are those two doing here?

Hey, easy. Heather remembered he had broken his leg. Dad

You haven't seen Becky have you? Billy asked. _ Please let her be okay I shouldn't have left the room. Or I should have taken her with me. It would have kept my Becky safe. We'd be on our way to Mexico by now. _

"Wait... I thought she was with you two... Something about the tone Billy used put her on edge. She knew Rebecca liked him, but she thought he was creepy, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, more so than it had with Vincent.

There was a small problem at the hospital. She let them take her instead of me. Harry groaned. Heather looked at him, seeing that the man that raised her was leaning heavily against the taller man. Heather, please, tell me you've seen her.

Dad, you should have stayed put Heather moved to take her from Billy, tensing when she was close to him. Harry draped his arm around her pulling her close. She moved over to the park bench that Douglas was sitting on.

Right, and hope that you'd be able to find her? I had to convince David into staying out of this. He wanted to send a team in. He seems to think she may be the only one to deal with the virus that took out her hometown. I told him we had enough people. Problem is just finding her. He sat down on the bench. Looks like you did a great job watching my daughter.

The witch tried to kill me okay? Besides, Heather's fine. Douglas glanced at Billy, who seemed more torn about the situation.

She'll be okay. She survived worse. I shouldn't have left her before though I should have made sure she found her team safely He sighed. Where's this church, you said they'd take her there. I want to check it first. _ I find her I'm getting her out of here. STARS can keep looking for a new medic, they're not putting my Becky in any more danger _


	6. Dead Memories 2

This is Noble's little hub. Please, wipe your feet.

Home Writing Visual Arts

Publications / Originals / Poetry / Contests / Co-authored / Fanfictions

Lookie here, something to read...

Two Paths that should never cross __

Dead Memories (2)

It was dark as Rebecca woke. Trying to move she found her arms were pinned above her. Took a moment for her to fully wake up. There was cloth crammed into her mouth making it impossible to talk.

Opening her eyes she saw she was in the middle of a room, the only light seemed to be coming from across the room and flickered telling her it was some sort of flame.

"Becky… I'm sorry…" She heard the voice in the shadows and her breath caught in her throat. She remembered the man who spoke.

She shook her head tugging at the rope holding her wrists. _ No… you're dead… I, I was the one that found you in the mansion…_ She whimpered as the figure in the STARS uniform stepped into sight. She sobbed looking at the man. His skin was pale, the eyes sunken in and blue, unseeing. The hole in the middle of his forehead reminding her of what Wesker had done to try to cover up things back at the mansion.

Behind him came another man, this one seemed to have most of his face pecked away by birds. A few feet away came another man, this one missing an arm. Whimpering she tugged at the rope holding her wrists as she saw the last of the Bravos, his body, sporting two large puncture wounds, due to an oversized snake. She shook her head fighting tears.

"Hey Kiddo, ready to join us?" Richard's voice came from the man with the puncture wounds.

She remembered trying to save him, but being unable to. Shaking her head she heard two more sets of shuffling footsteps. Glancing over she saw two other familiar faces.

_ Karen… Steve…_ She shook her head again whimpering as the group moved closer to her, pressing against her. The smell of rotting flesh filled her making her want to gag. _ No… please stop… _

Somewhere behind her a door opened. An older man entered smiling as he saw the girl struggling.

"You left us to die there, Rebecca… You and the other S.T.A.R.S."

_ Richard… We didn't… I tried to save you. So did Chris… _ She whimpered fighting the bindings still. _ I… I did what I could. You… You were almost dead when we got there… _ Tears welled up as her movement and the group pressing against her made her slowly turn facing the door. She hung her head tightly closing her eyes.

** Becky! Where are you? ** The girl's voice sounded frantic. ** Rebecca, please, you have to tell me where you are… **

"You didn't even try. You could have saved us…"

Rebecca shook her head. She couldn't have saved them. She knew that. Wesker had set them all up to die in the mansion… And Karen and Steve had become experiments for Griffin. She had had absolutely no control over anything.

"You hid when the rest of us were dying. You curled up in a hole listening to us die. You were working for them weren't you? Recording anything you found out…" This time the voice was Steve's. The young man who had been a whiz with computers, one of Exeter's S.T.A.R.S. "You kept checking on Karen… Planning on telling Umbrella how fast the virus spread? You and David left us there… I thought you cared about us… Thought there was something between us…" He wrapped a hand around her throat.

_ No… We couldn't go back for you and Karen. David and I tried. John… John was hurt… We.. we tried to go back to get your bodies… _ She sobbed at the memories only to feel a sharp pain.

Opening her eyes she found the fallen S.T.A.R.S. were gone. In their place was the man with the same brown hair as her own. She remembered him grabbing her from the hospital, she had only gone so that he would leave Harry alone.

"I'm sorry I struck you, but I needed to wake you. I can't have your mind breaking yet." He smiled, carefully stroking her hair. "You grew into such a beautiful woman," His thumb brushed tears from her face. "Amazing that you're mine and not that bitch's lover's. I wanted him really. Though really, you're a much better sacrifice. Look so much like her." He smiled at her making her cringe. "I knew she'd bring you though. You're the only one that came here that stayed pure. She released you, and it ruined my plans for a while. Had to wait until the Burned One brought Claudia into play. Allowed me to forge a gate open." His fingers trailed her sides.

Rebecca squirmed trying to get free. She shook her head closing her eyes again.

"I can't kill you yet. Soon, very soon." He laughed as he pulled her closer kissing her brow. "I really wanted Chambers, for stealing you, my dear sweet little Becky… Remember all the fun we had?"

She trembled, unable to help it. He laughed softly. "Hang tight… I'll come back and bring you food. You'll be here a few days…" The man pulled back from her, his footsteps fading.

A few moments later the rope went slack lowering her to the floor. A pair of arms helped her sit up. She flinched away from the man whimpering. She couldn't see who the man was since he was behind her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." The voce didn't belong to the man who had woken her. Concerned eyes looked at her as he moved in front of her carefully taking the gag out of her mouth. "Are you okay?" _She's not marked… Is he planning on killing her?_

She took a few moments to answer. "I… I'm a little sore. I'll be okay." She was still trembling. "Are… are you the reason why he left?"

"Who?" The brown haired man carefully touched the side of her head as if to get her to turn her head to face him so he could get a better look at her. She pulled back a little, fear in her eyes. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He pulled his hand back. "I'll help you get out of here. But we should get going soon."

"The… The creepy guy… He didn't say his name… He… Please… don't let him touch me again…" Tears filled her eyes again as he carefully cut the rope freeing her wrists. She hissed slightly as he did so.

"Sorry." Henry noticed she was trying to calm down. _ What happened to the kid? Did Walter do this? Doesn't seem like something he'd do. Something about the girl… _

"You didn't knick me." She flexed her hands trying to get the circulation back to her hands. "T… Thank you." She had managed to calm down some. "I… I'm Rebecca."

"Henry," He sighed. "We should get out of here. We don't need to wait for him to return. I have a feeling we don't need to find out what the guy has planned after this." He yelped slightly as she leaned into him still trembling. It was clear the girl needed some comfort. He gave a small smile and slipped an arm over her shoulders willing to give her a few minutes to collect herself.

Neither of them knew that a large figure was watching from the shadows. He didn't know why he was back, just that She wanted his help. This time, the orders were a little different. He wasn't sure exactly why though. He did know that it had to deal with the shining one that was huddled near the man with the other world scent.

_ She's too innocent. She's glowing brighter than any of the others that have come here._ The figure thought, smiling under his hood when he saw the girl stand. She leaned against the brown haired man, seeming to feed off his warmth.

_ She'll be safe. The Burned One wants her safe; I'll make sure of it._ He thought smelling the scent of the Order's taint on both of them. The scent on the man was faint, while the bright one seemed to be coated in the scent. He wanted to get rid of the scent, but didn't want to kill her. Something about her told him she wasn't a threat.

He watched the pair leave the room. The man using a flashlight, keeping an arm around her as she walked with him, not really sure where they were headed, just knowing that they had to get away from the room.

James Sunderland rounded the corner curing his luck. He had just left his house in order to go to the store to get a few things when he had found himself back 'there'. He was on the edge of town, took a few moments to tell exactly where he was. _ Well, at least I haven't run into 'it' yet._ He thought as he caught his breath from having to run from some of the residents of the Hill.

Four figures came out of the fog. One was a teenage girl who was helping a familiar older man. _ Harry… Heather… What are they doing here? _

"We shouldn't be that far from the inn. We'll let Dad and…" Heather stopped, seeing the familiar green jacket. _ What's Uncle James doing here? _ She saw Billy and Douglas both move in front of her and Harry. Both drew guns.

In her pocket the radio went off, telling them that monsters were nearby.

James saw the creature and pointed behind them, running up. He wasn't sure who the two people with Heather and Harry were, but he knew that he couldn't let Heather get hurt.

"Heather, get your dad out of here."

"Fuck, I'm out of rounds." Billy growled wishing Rebecca had a better gun than the firestar, his own gun was out of bullets as well.

They all piled into the motel lobby, Heather moving her father to a chair. "Dad? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He glanced up at the three men. "James…"

Jill Valentine paced the hotel room. Barry and Chris were talking on the other side of the room. She sighed running a hand through her hair again. They should have heard from Rebecca hours ago. The weekly call was scheduled so that they all could be there at the same time to talk to her. It was risky, but made them all feel better hearing she was okay.

"We should have heard from her by now." Barry was starting to sound worried. After sending his family to his mother-in-law's, he had started to look to Rebecca more as another daughter when they were all hiding in Raccoon. The teen had done her best to pull her own weight; she had managed to do more than her fair share of work, finding out a few things while still in the States that had helped the trio out a lot.

Chris nodded. The phone rang startling him. The younger man glanced over while Jill grabbed the phone after checking to make sure the line was secure.

"Hello." Jill answered it sitting on the edge of the bed. She tucked the hair out of her face trying not to show her worry.

"Miss Valentine, I have a feeling by now you're wondering where the youngest member of your little party is." She recognized the voice.

"Trent, if she's hurt…" Jill growled making both Chris and Barry look up at her. Jill didn't trust Trent fully, since the man had played games along with Umbrella. In fact she was pretty sure that Trent was part of Umbrella.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I sent a companion to help her, and both are missing. Though, I have a feeling she will still end up finishing her mission." The man sounded worried.

"You bastard! She's just a kid, what are you doing involving her in your games?" Jill was half tempted to pack her things and head back home.

"She was already involved or don't you remember. She's been playing it a little longer than the three of you." He sounded tired. Jill blinked. "I did not involve her by choice either. She's the best suited for the task I sent her on. If there had been another I would have sent them. Miss Chambers is too valuable an asset to risk losing." He admitted that much, all games aside; the little biochemist had impressed him. Not only was she smart, she had the will to keep going against all odds. If things were different he had a feeling she would be working in one of Umbrella's labs as a head researcher, probably with more pull than the fool Birkin ever had.

_ What's going on? He's not acting like himself. Usually he doesn't talk this much. _ Jill didn't voice it though instead she looked at the others waiting for Trent to say something useful. She watched as they started packing their gear away. Meant they were moving locations as soon as possible. That suited Jill at least. She hated to think anyone dealing with Umbrella knew where they were.

"You'll receive a package soon. Send Redfield to get it. Then decide what you want to do." Trent sighed. "Valentine, I'm sorry I had to use her… I'll keep trying. Once I find her I'll send people to get her."

The line went dead before she could say anything. Someone knocked on the door. Chris looked at her and stood, drawing his gun.

"Come on Chris I know you're in there." A woman's frustrated voice came from the other side of the door. Chris and Barry both relaxed.

The voice belonged to Claire. He opened the door letting his sister in. "Claire you were supposed to go back to college."

"Right, I did, but this man came to the dorm and handed me this." She held up a book with an envelope tucked into it's binding. "Chris, I remembered seeing the girl in those photos. She was one of you…"

Chris closed the door as Barry held out his hand for the book. Claire handed it over to him. The cover looked like one of the pop science fiction novels Claire had gotten into recently. Chris shook his head knowing that it probably wasn't. She had gotten into the habit of using book safes to hide small trinkets, after all they were easily overlooked in a college student's bag.

Barry pulled the envelope out and flipped through the photos quickly. The last one, had her hanging in the middle of a room, tears in her eyes. Rebecca was dressed in jeans. She was looking directly at the camera, her eyes looked like she had been drugged.

Barry fought the urge to crumble the picture. He had failed in keeping her safe. He'd at least go try to get her out of the trouble she was in.

"Barry?" It was Chris who spoke. It worried him a little to see the older man clearly torn by whatever was in the picture. Holding out his hand Barry handed it over to him. "Rebecca…"

"I'm going back to the States. You two can finish the work here without me. I mean Chris is a better marksman. I told her when we got out of the estate I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. Chris, I can't help it, she's like one of my daughters." Barry sighed. "She needs help and we're all here… Feels like I failed her somehow."

Chris nodded. "Take Claire back with you." Chris looked at his sister, the younger Redfield glaring at him.

"What? No way, I heard Leon was here in Europe somewhere. I wanted to go find him." She pouted knowing her brother would make sure she went back to the states if she fought him too much on it.

Chris glared at his baby sister. "No, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh, but you can let Becky do dangerous stuff. Chris! She's a year younger than I am. If you should be babying anyone it should be Rebecca."

HomeWritingVisual Arts LinksEmail MeGuestBook Me on DA

Sister Sites Fawn's hide-Away Rave on DA DarkStorm's website

Other sites of interest Silent Interference Condemed Gathering

Marriage is love.

Ad Space

View My Stats

Guestbook Contact me ©2007 - 2008 Noble Ghost


	7. Saints and Devils

Two Paths that should never cross __

Saints and Devils.

Heather sighed falling back on the bed. Harry and James had both left to check a place out hoping that Rebecca had been there. They had left Heather with Billy and Douglas at the inn.

"I'm bored." She announced looking up at the cracked plaster ceiling. The inn was typical of a run down city, but at least it had four walls and the monsters didn't barge in. She had wanted to go with James instead of letting her father go, but both of them had insisted she'd be better off staying at the Inn while they worked their way into the middle of town.

"They'll be back soon enough." Billy almost chuckled as he leaned back in his seat running a hand through his hair. He wanted to be out looking for Rebecca, but Harry and James had been right, Douglas and Heather needed someone who could fight with them. Only because of Douglas's broken leg.

"Doesn't help the fact I'm bored." She sighed again. Yeah, she was trying to cover up the fact she was worried about her dad, and Rebecca. _Dad'll be crushed if anything's happened to her. I know why he agreed to it. She looks a little more like him than I do... He loves me as his daughter… I think he hopes she'll stay with us… She'd be another daughter. _

Heather smiled faintly at the idea of having a sister. _It'll almost be a repeat, but Becky's not twisted. Only time I've ever seen her really angered was when those DJ's were making fun of her and the other S.T.A.R.S. She managed not to lose it in public though._ She sighed putting an arm under her head still looking up at the ceiling.

"Heather?" She glanced over to Douglas with a small glare seeing a faint smile on his lips.

"Yeah?" He groaned moving his broken leg. It was in a makeshift splint, but without a car they couldn't get him to a real hospital. James and Billy had gone to Brookhaven long enough to grab a few supplies. Painkillers were a bust, but they did manage to get enough to splint the detective's leg.

"Just making sure you are still here." He yelped when the pillow hit him in the face. "Hey I'm wounded…"

"Huh?" There was something under the pillow. Heather picked up the book she had uncovered. It was a child's diary, with a little key lock, the kind that were easy to pick, though the lock was busted open, as if whoever had left it there wanted it to be read. The journal's cover sported Robbie the Rabbit sitting in a bumper cars ride. Since it was unlocked, Heather opened the book searching it to see who's it was.

Flipping it open she strained to read the child's handwriting. Even though it was written in crayon, and clearly by an unskilled hand, it was legible. She traced the pale green wax lightly with her fingers.

**Daddy taken me a mouse mint park today. Mommy did no come with us. Daddy said cause she work. It late when we left the park. Moon already up. Daddy's gone right now. Scared, think he went back to that place to talk to people about strange boy.**

**Fell asleep after we got to room. I'm writing in the new journal daddy gotten me. I'm a little scared. I told daddy I would be okay. I'm a big girl. Just turned five. That iz why went to the park. Daddy let me ride big kid rides. We went through scawy house. And…** She flipped the page. **Daddy gone when woke up. If not go to that scary place, he drink bad drink. Want mommy. She keep him from hitting me when he drink bad drink. Mommy not here…**

There were water stains on the pages showing whoever had written it had been crying. She bit her lip; the girl who had written it had only been a child. She shouldn't have been scared. _ Is that why Alessa got her out of here… _

Heather finished reading the entry and rubbed her arms a little. _That bastard hurt her yet she still stands up for him. When did he start abusing her? Did it stop? Or is that why she pushed herself to get through school. _

"What's that?" Billy walked over to her glancing at what she had in her lap. Whatever it was seemed to upset the teen.

"I think it's Rebecca's journal. Now I feel dumb though, she was writing like that when she was five. I was still drawing stick figures." Flipping through it she saw another entry, in the middle of the book, the scrawl was still the same child like scribble, though the words scared her.

** Daddy hurt me. Made me promise not to tell mommy. I want mommy now. I don't want to stay locked up in the bathroom of this place. When he gets back… he'll hurt me again. If I make a sound it worse... ** Heather's hand trembled more as she turned the page. **Want go home, no like here. Daddy no take home. Say we have stay… He keep me hidden. Say Aunt want see me, but she no come. No want meet her. **

Billy grabbed the book and read it. The ex-con flipped through trying to find out more on who wrote it. Scrawled on the inside cover was just a first name, 'Rebecca'. He traced the name with his finger. _She's alright… She's got to be… _

"It doesn't have any more about how he hurt her." His voice was a low growl as he held the brittle book. _ Becky, why didn't you tell me this when we were sharing everything back at the facility… _ He sat on the bed closing his eyes a moment. "I don't think she told anyone what happened. Your dad said this place chose people. Maybe since it couldn't get her dad it brought her instead." Even as he said it he wished he hadn't. "She probably didn't even remember it happened, since she was so young… and if she is lost in here somewhere, it might be opening those memories…"

Heather frowned. "Might be why she has nightmares. I, I thought it was because of what happened to her in Raccoon. She wakes up at night holding in screams. Dad tried to calm her down once and she scrambled away from him." Heather chewed her lower lip. "I should go try to find Dad. If this place starts playing with her head, might not be a good idea if he finds her. She might hurt him. I don't think she'd do it on purpose, but if she's scared..." She stood grabbing her jacket and started for the door. "I can't let her hurt Dad."

"You're not going alone. Mr. Mason wouldn't want you running around here again. I'll stay, take Coen with you."

Billy nodded. "Come on, Douglas is right, he'll be fine here." _ I want to get Becky out of here as soon as I can. _

Rebecca rounded the corner and saw Henry stepping back. A blonde man was ranting in front of him. Rebecca moved closer only to stay back some seeing what the blonde was holding. "A chainsaw? Is he nuts?"

The crazed man's eyes fell on her. "You… You're not supposed to be here." He growled low. "Why are you here? She brought you here didn't she? The one that took Mother…"

Rebecca stepped back more. Lifting the gun in her hands looking at the man. "What are you talking about?" She stepped back slightly aiming at the man. "Henry?"

"I'm okay," He responded as the blonde moved more to attack her. Henry found where his gun was and scrambled for it.

Walter scowled. She wasn't supposed to be here. He knew that. Her soft green eyes glared at him as she stepped back more, clearly trying to stay out of his reach. "You're not supposed to be here. You'll mess things up."

Two shots went off and Becky watched the man fall, glancing at Henry she sighed with relief. "We should get going."

She darted over to Henry helping him to his feet. She had learned that you didn't stay still too long in the place they were in.

Henry kept an eye on the man as they backed up towards another corridor. "You still doing okay Becky?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm doing better than I was before. Don't worry, I'm not going to slow you down." She gave him a smile as they both turned from the body and ran down a corridor, both of them not wanting to stick around to see if the crazy man got up. So far both of them had shot him at least half a dozen times and he still got up.

They missed the helmeted figure in the shadows moving up to the crazed man. "You're to leave the girl alone. You can have your Receiver, but she doesn't belong to the Order. She's here for the Burned Saint. Not you." He growled slamming a spear into the ground through the blonde's shoulder making him scream out in pain waking up.

"You… No, she's mine…" Walter growled low. "The girl interfered! Means I get a chance." He looked up at the helmeted figure. Hearing the growl from him he sighed. "Fine, hands off. I'll just make her watch what I do to the Receiver."

"Wrong, I used the Saint to call my daughter here. Neither of you will touch her." The brown haired man stepped out of the shadows. "She's here because I couldn't get to the man that stole my wife." He growled low. "The cheating bitch tried to take my child from me. I brought my daughter here to lead her in the right direction… The Saint stole her from me, then made it nearly impossible for me to get her back…" He growled his hands tightening to fists. The smile on his face actually made Walter wish he could back up, but until Red let him up he was pinned to the ground.

The helmeted one turned looking at the speaker, ripping his spear out of the ground. "She was brought here for the Saint's reasons, not yours. She wants her protected. You will not touch her." Steel gray eyes glared unseen through the helmet. He didn't like the man who stood before him, but he couldn't just out and kill him. Walter was annoying, but not worthy of killing in the helmeted one's eyes. The other man was strong, as strong as he and his brother.

Most inhabitants of the Hill ran. Red wouldn't. He didn't like the man, and made sure he knew it. So far Red only knew one person who could stomach being in the man's presence. That woman was now dead thanks to The Saint's half, the one that the man Mason had stolen from them.

"She's my daughter. You have no say in the matter beast." He growled turning to leave. "I'll do what I want with the little bitch. Bet she screams better than that toy of yours. Maria isn't it?" With that the man laughed fading into the shadows.

Red said nothing. He knew when the time came, when the one the Saint wanted protected gave the order, he would enjoy tearing the man apart. Until then, he couldn't even make a move against the man.

Rebecca had lost Henry in the fog. She didn't know how. They had been headed down the street for the hospital and she had paused only a moment to catch her breath and he was gone. Didn't help she had gotten turned around. Instead of standing in front of the hospital she was standing in front of playground, past it she could barely make out buildings behind it.

Rebecca watched a figure of a small child run through the playground. "Hey! Wait, it's dangerous out here for you."

The kid stayed just barely in sight as she crossed the street. One of the shop doors swung back and forth. Rebecca drew the gun biting her lip. "Kid, come on… This isn't somewhere you should play. Please, come out…" She kept the gun down like she had been trained in basic.

_ Henry will be okay. I mean we got separated before._ She thought as she eased up her grip on the gun slightly, not wanting to scare the kid. "Please, this isn't funny…" She wished she had the flashlight. The radio was clipped to her jeans. They had found one at the police station, but all the flashlights had been dead. She had insisted Henry had kept the good one until they had found another one. _Okay I don't do alone well. I know that._ She looked around realizing she was in a pet shop. The kennels for the dogs lined a far wall. On the opposite side were glass tanks.

_ Well at least the cages are intact. I don't want to have to deal with anything like those dogs in Raccoon… _ She thought biting her lip, listening carefully.

There was a sound from near the tanks. She turned aiming the gun in the direction of them, praying that it was the kid and not something else.

The sound came again; this time is was more of a slithering. Rebecca took a few steps closer, to the tanks noting the dust on everything. The place smelled like smoke, like the rest of the town as well. Part of her wanted to run back into the street and forget the kid.

Something coiled around her foot. Becky glanced down and screamed kicking it away from her. The snake flew against one of the tanks making her scramble back a little. Instead of running through them back to the front door she darted for the back of the showroom, and into the office.

Slamming the door behind her she sank to the floor trembling. Last snake she had dealt with had nearly killed Chris. Pulling her legs up to her chest she closed her eyes. _ I can't lose it… Because Henry's not here… Neither is Chris or Billy… I'm alone here… _ She felt something bang against the door and made sure it was locked before she scrambled away from it.

"Open this door brat!"

She curled up against the desk. The voice reminded her of something. More pounding on the door made it crack. Rebecca's head lifted up as she felt for her gun. It was missing.

Moving slightly she yelped again as something coiled around her arms, binding them together. "No… Don't…" She struggled against the coils, only to have them tighten more around her.

The door shattered making the young girl stop a moment. The man before her looked familiar somehow. She cringed as he stepped closer to her.

"So you do remember me." She noticed the belt in the man's hand.

Rebecca whimpered backing up more, only to find she didn't really have anywhere to go.

The man reached down pulling her to her feet. She felt the knife press against her skin. He stopped it, just barely touching her. "Please… don't do this…" She whispered, fighting the urge to scream. She stayed perfectly still, determined not to give him a reason to cut her.

Rebecca groaned, her head falling forward as everything started to go dark.

He growled grabbing the man who held the light one. She had passed out. He threw the man against the wall. Kneeling he carefully made sure she was okay.

She moaned but didn't wake. Carefully picking her up he cradled her in his arms knowing if his brother saw him he'd make jokes. But the Burned Saint had entrusted him to protect her. It had taken a while to find her after she had run away from the brown haired man on the street.

Brushing the hair from her face he frowned seeing the bruises. There was no way he could release her without hurting the girl more. Picking up his knife and cradling her close he left the room. Moving carefully so he didn't wake her.

_ Damn it!_ Harry hit the wall with his fist. The town was playing with him again. He and James had followed the figure that he had been so cure was Rebecca into the school, and had instantly lost her. So far all they knew was whomever had grabbed Rebecca wasn't tied to Alyssa. Everything seemed to be drawing them though.

What pissed him off more is he had promised to protect Heather, and later Rebecca, and he had failed them both. Heather had still been called back to the damned town. And now Rebecca was lost somewhere, the man that had her was probably doing all sorts of things to her, and he was powerless to help her.

"Harry," James caught the older man's arm. "We'll find her okay. You hitting the wall's not going to help." He paused a moment seeing a figure dart down one of the corridors. It wasn't moving like one of the monsters.

"See that?" Harry asked. Seeing the blonde nod he darted after it.

"Damn it Harry wait!"

Henry entered the gym. He wasn't sure why he seemed drawn there, but after losing Rebecca he had found his way to the school.

What he found in the gym made him do a double take. Lying in what looked like a cage was Rebecca. The teen was curled up, in a ball. Walking closer he saw the marks on her. Her clothes were shredded, though with how she was lying, someone had taken care to make sure she was still covered.

Kneeling next to the cage he reached in, carefully brushing hair from her face, frowning when he saw the left side of her face was all one large bruise. Her arms were crossed and bound tightly behind her, clearly biting into the skin. A few coils of rope bound her ankles as well.

Rebecca let out a low moan, making Henry let out a sigh of relief. She was still alive.

"Don't… please… Hurts…" Her voice cracked slightly.

Henry touched her shoulder making her cringe more. He pulled back feeling sorry for hurting her more.

_ What happened? Who did this too her, it couldn't have been Walter…_ Henry frowned a little. "Rebecca, come on, wake up okay? It's me Henry." _ I need to get her out of there. She needs to get to a hospital… _ He could tell with the look on her face that she was hurting.

He didn't hear the two men enter the room from the doors he had used until he heard the footsteps. Turning he stood ready to fight if needed. He wouldn't leave the kid alone.

Harry saw who was lying on the floor in the cage behind the man. "Becca…"

"Harry, calm down, if that's her we don't need to scare her awake. Poor girl looks like she's been through hell already." The blonde said seeming to calm the older man down.

Harry gave a slight nod. "Let's see if we can get her out of there. We'll get her back to the inn then figure out what to do."

In the cage Rebecca gave a small whimper and tried to get up, only to give a weak cry. Her body hurt like hell, nothing was broken, at least from what she could tell. Where there wasn't a cut there were bruises.

Harry knelt by the cage. "Becca, it's okay, we'll get you out of there, just hang on."

She cringed a little hearing the voice. "…'arry…"

Henry and James managed to get the cage open. Henry climbed into the cage and carefully freed her arms. "Becky, it'll be okay. Don't talk, save your strength." He slipped his arms around her gently picking her up, cradling her in his arms. Moving out of the cage he set her on the floor.

James cut her legs free and slipped out of his jacket. "Here, wrap it around her, might keep her warmer."

"He… Henry…" She whimpered clinging to him. "I… I don't want to be alone again… Not here… He; he'll kill me."

Henry took the blonde's jacket and wrapped it around the petite woman.

Harry heard her whimper and frowned. "Who hurt you Rebecca… Was it the same man who…" He froze when she gave a pained sob, clinging more to Henry.

"Looks like I'll carry her. Good thing the girl's light." He moved to pick her up cringing when she sobbed. "Becky, I'm sorry okay, it's going to hurt a little." He flashed the older man, who seemed clearly worried about the girl a look. "I'm going to guess by your look you're responsible for her." He shifted her so she wasn't slipping in his arms. "I'll explain what I can once we have her taken care of."

Harry didn't take his eyes off the small woman in the man's arms. A hand on his shoulder made him look up.

James looked at Harry with worry. "We'll get her out of here. She'll be alright." He fought a growl. _Even I wouldn't steep that low. To hurt a kid like that… _

"We'll get Heather and the others and leave. Maybe we'll be lucky enough to get her out of here." Harry looked at Henry trying to figure out what to do about him. Seemed like Rebecca trusted him, so he wasn't going to take her from him. "Once she's taken care of, I want the whole story."

"I don't have a problem with that." Henry said seeing the blond moving in front of him, while Harry moved behind him. It wasn't hard to tell that they were silently saying they'd protect him while they headed wherever they were headed.

Harry had taken Rebecca from Henry before they made it to the inn. The writer carefully set the battered girl on the bed frowning when she whimpered low. Brushing the hair from her face he quietly spoke in soothing tones, hoping the girl stayed asleep until they could get her to the hospital.

Heather and Billy came in a few moments later.

"Oh god… What happened to her?" Heather moved to the bed where Rebecca was lying.

"We got separated, whoever did it beat her up." Henry walked in from the bathroom with a damp cloth hoping to clean some of her wounds just to see how bad it was.

Billy moved to cradle her in his arms. She whimpered in pain as he held her close. He whispered softly trying to calm her. "Sorry Becky… I'm so sorry…" He brushed the hair from her face and nodded to Henry. "I'll do it."

"Just be careful, some of the cuts look deep." Henry handed over the cloth worried about how the dark haired man seemed so possessive over the young girl. The two didn't look related, so he figured they had a past. He wasn't sure if it was mutual or not, since the girl had slipped back into the blackness that seemed to hold her.

Billy's eyes went cold a moment, almost growling when Henry came close. The man stepped back shaking his head. Looking back at the ex-con he wasn't sure if he had actually seen the look. _ Maybe it's just because I'm tired. We've been running around the past two days... Hopefully these guys really know her. _


End file.
